50 Sentences: Drift Rodimus
by Lithyka
Summary: The 50 Sentence, my newly-designed submarine, travels down into the depths of Rodimus and Drift's relationship to see what surprises and secrets await.


Disclaimer: What I usually say.

So, I chose to try this 50 Sentence thing, and it happens that it was originally going to be about Drift and Ratchet- but then some twisted part of my brain punched Ratchet away and replaced him with Rodimus... and so here comes trouble. Anyways, leave a review!

* * *

 **Comfort**

Rodimus had never been good at comfort, which was why he was forced to stand and watch Drift cry over some aspect of his obscure past- and it wasn't much better when their roles were reversed, when Rodimus finally broke under the pressure of captaining a spaceship.

 **Kiss**

When Drift cuddled up to him like that, he simply couldn't resist kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

 **Soft**

"It's alright," he whispered softly, although both parties knew that everything would never be alright again.

 **Pain**

It was alright- no more fighting, no more Deadlock; they physical pain was gone... but he couldn't evade the haunting memories.

 **Potatoes**

Drift launched a potato at Rodimus, and yelped when the Captain threw it right back at him.

 **Rain**

Drift felt the rain pelt down on his back, as he lay on the ground, beside his Captain's grave.

 **Chocolate**

Only Drift could match Jazz's cooking abilities; from cookies to pizza, from ice-cream to high-grade, they'd competed... until Drift invented chocolate.

 **Happiness**

There was something happy in the tears that ran down Drift's face, as he held the little sparkling close.

 **Telephone**

Drift and Rodimus's attempt at using a telephone failed, as they found that the system conveniently tuned into a somewhat sappy comm link conversation Chromedome and Rewind were engaging in- and to this day, they still couldn't look at the other couple the same.

 **Ears**

It was common knowledge that Cybertronians didn't have ears (with the exception of petro-rabbits), but that didn't stop Rodimus dressing up as the Easter Bunny for Halloween.

 **Name**

Deadlock, Drift; Hot Rod, Rodimus- it didn't matter; names couldn't stop them being who they were.

 **Sensual**

There was a physical side to their emotions.

 **Death**

It hurt him to the deepest caverns of his spark, but he knew that Drift was finally free.

 **Sex**

Drift felt that he could never glance at his interface cables again- but Rodimus and his gentle, loving touches knew just how to turn that back.

 **Touch**

As he lay in the berth, enclosed in the arms of his lover, Drift found that Rodimus had quite the touch.

 **Weakness**

Drift was Rodimus's weakness- and that proved to be even more so, under the capture of the Decepticons.

 **Tears**

Tears ran down Drift's face as he broke the news to Rodimus that their sparkling was no more- he'd taken a shot for his bondmate; and what made it even more tragic was that Drift knew that Rodimus would gladly do the same for him.

 **Speed**

Two racecars zoomed past the medbay, where Ratchet was muttering that he 'thought Blurr was bad'.

 **Wind**

Rodimus loved to feel the wind, and kept on doing so, despite Drift's worry that it would kill him someday.

 **Freedom**

'Freedom is the right of all sentient beings'- but Drift found no freedom in the chains that bound him to Megatron's berth, and his rank; thankfully, it was an entirely different matter with Rodimus.

 **Life**

Life was a fragile thing, Drift had realised, as he stood over the corpse of Gasket- and then Wing- and now Rodimus.

 **Jealousy**

Rodimus felt himself pulling away from Ratchet, as an invisible force had demanded that Drift run to the medic for comfort, instead of the Captain- who lived in a world of regret, remorse that he'd cast his 'best friend' out.

 **Hands**

Crimson and onyx would never let go.

 **Taste**

Upon being asked how it felt, Drift's reply was one word- "Yummy."

 **Devotion**

Drift was always making little presents for Rodimus, despite the other's insistence that it wasn't necessary, and that he was trying too hard.

 **Forever**

"Love you," he said, and the words stayed with Drift forever.

 **Blood**

Rodimus knew that Drift was offline, and it hit him hard- but the sight of all the blood simply made it worse by tenfold.

 **Sickness**

Rodimus hated to see Drift sick like that, lying weak on the medberth as every breath cost him every effort.

 **Melody**

Give Drift an instrument, and he'd play a tune as bright as the morning sunlight and as sweet as the love Rodimus sent him every day.

 **Star**

"You're my shining star," he whispered, "No matter what happens; no matter what others say; no matter what fate decides... you'll always be my beautiful, shining star."

 **Home**

Rodimus sometimes wondered what he really considered his home; his life so far had been mostly fighting and war, and he'd never really had a place to call home... but before he could think too deeply or regretfully, a certain spark of sunshine would randomly plonk himself into his lap, and Rodimus would make up his mind that his home was wherever Drift was.

 **Confusion**

Whenever Drift succumbed to the confusion of his life- switching factions, fighting battles, and simply being on the Lost Light, Rodimus was always there to pull him out with a kiss and an embrace.

 **Fear**

Rodimus would often tuck Drift into his berth, only to be woken a few minutes later by a piteous sobbing that almost demanded one to kiss and cuddle the poor thing.

 **Lightning/Thunder**

 _Who would've thought that Rodimus was afraid of thunderstorms?_ mused Drift, before realising that he was terrified himself.

 **Bonds**

"Mine," smirked Rodimus, tying Drift's hands behind his back.

 **Market**

Rodimus handed the stallkeeper the credits, guided Drift away, and snapped open the chains.

 **Technology**

Perceptor found it annoying that Hot Rod couldn't spend a minute in his lab without detonating something- and Ratchet found that Rodimus wasn't much better... particularly with Drift at his side.

 **Gift**

"This gift... Rodimus, it's unnecessary... you've already given me more than I couldn've asked for... ever."

 **Smile**

At the end of every day, Rodimus would tell Drift a joke- just to make sure he would get his daily dose of happiness.

 **Innocence**

There was a great difference between the Drift that had taken off on the Lost Light, and the Drift who had spent a month on the journey.

 **Completion**

As they disembarked from the Lost Light, Drift and Rodimus shared their thoughts on how ridiculously dangerous, amusing and romantic the past few years had been.

 **Clouds**

"That one's shaped like a heart... wait, remind me what a heart is again?"

 **Sky**

Drift feared the day Rodimus would disappear into the sky- but he found comfort in the fact that he'd soon follow.

 **Heaven**

Every single moment he spent with Rodimus was heaven to him.

 **Hell**

He couldn't stand living without Drift- it was living hell.

 **Sun**

Drift mused that, when they were lying in their berth together after a particularly wild round of interfacing, Rodimus's optics glowed like the Sun.

 **Moon**

But he could also be as submissive as the moon to the morning.

 **Waves**

The waves of energon he was forced to bring up would be worth it for the sparkling.

 **Hair**

Rodimus often spent long hours at his table, wondering why organics often were covered in a strange substance known as hair, while Drift sat beside him, blabbering on and on and on about whatever had happened that day; and when Rodimus made the mistake of telling him what he had on his mind, Drift had executed a perfect answer, much to his annoyance.

 **Supernova**

As their lives terminated, two cerulean sparks rose into the air, and disintegrated as one.


End file.
